


《情有独钟》chapter 10

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [10]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 59





	《情有独钟》chapter 10

因为李东海发情，李赫宰也跟着在家里偷了两天闲，磨蹭到第三天傍晚不得不回部队了。  
李东海也不吱声，从早上醒来就跟在李赫宰身后。问他怎么了又不说，连李赫宰去书房他都跟着，撑着下巴看着他发呆，满肚子话到嘴边却又咽下。  
李东海不说李赫宰也知道，这是舍不得自己呢。  
“乖乖在家等我。我不在，好好照顾自己，好不好？”

李东海撇撇嘴，不说话。  
他再怎么不愿意李赫宰也是得走的，跟在alpha身后看他换上军装，牵着手走到门口。  
“听话，乖乖在家，想回家就给你哥打电话，别自己出去。”

李东海低着头不讲话，小步往前挪了两下钻进怀里，手臂环上李赫宰的腰抱住，小声说道“那我要是想你怎么办。”

部队来接他的车已经到了，杨韬从车窗伸出手招了招。李赫宰点头示意自己知道了，用力抱了一下李东海“你想我的时候我也在想你，我能回来一定回来，能打电话一定给你打。”

生活没有李赫宰一下子又变得无聊，李东海踩着滑板在院子里转几圈，几次翻板都翻不过来，赌气地坐在石阶上不玩了。听说金希澈把朴正洙又带回家了，把他爸气的够呛，一把扔过去个烟灰缸正好砸中大腿，疼得金希澈腿一软摔到地上，半天都没爬起来，把朴正洙吓得够呛。  
家里气氛也不算太好，他更不敢回去了。万一哪句话没说对帮了倒忙，他能被他哥追杀。  
李赫宰倒也给他打过几次电话，但都说不长就急匆匆挂断，信息一整天才回几条，一看就是很忙。李东海扁着嘴发呆，也不知道李赫宰在忙什么连信息都没法回，害得他一天到晚抓着手机，生怕错过一点声音。  
结果每次提醒的都是浏览器发来的各式“震惊！妙龄女子竟在深夜做出这样的事！”、“再不看就晚了！omega的秘密竟然是这个！”，他每次都翻个大大的白眼。

一眨眼就是一个多月过去，李赫宰也没回家一趟。李东海实在按捺不住，饭后自己一个人纠结半天，畏畏缩缩地敲响李赫宰父亲的门。  
李父是部队司令，本身就自带威严，锐利的视线看过来李东海吓得一抖，头皮发麻。  
“东海啊，怎么了？”

Omega本性一下子暴露出来，李东海差点要被吓哭，太凶了实在太凶了。要不是太想李赫宰，他绝对来都不会来的。  
这么一想着便觉得委屈了，眼泪含眼圈，可怜巴巴的。  
“我…我想问问赫宰最近在忙什么…”  
李东海说完去看人的表情，急急忙忙补上一句“如果不能说的话，那我就不问了…”

到底是个将将二十岁出头的孩子，李父缓和表情，拍了拍李东海的肩膀。  
“他大上个礼拜去边境待命了，最近那边出了点小问题，过去吓唬吓唬对面。”

李东海哦了一声，委委屈屈地缩了缩脖子，那这样就有好久见不到了呀…

李父瞧着这omega，稍微明白一点儿子怎么这么喜欢他，这小模样一旦委屈起来像只淋了雨的猫，耳朵都耷拉着，让人忍不住想对他更温柔点。  
虽然平时很调皮，太调皮了。  
他叹口气，心软了。

“今天刚刚拉回来，应该短时间不用再出去了。”李父在纸上写下一串地址递过去“军队是有纪律的，就算是我儿子也不能随随便便就跑出来。他军衔不低，但是外出留宿也得打报告，不过你去传达室见他没关系。”

李东海眼睛亮起来，双手毕恭毕敬接过纸条，小心地叠好揣进兜，又怕自己不小心弄丢，拿出来紧紧攥在手里。  
他冲李父笑了一下道谢，眉眼弯弯的，终日唉声叹气的声音都是上扬的，眉间郁气瞬间消散。

李赫宰每天的例行训练结束以后，刚一走出来旁边等候已久的士兵冲他敬礼。  
“李队，大门口有个omega找您，等一上午了。”

李赫宰顿住脚步，什么omega，李东海不知道他部队在哪。  
“长什么样啊？”

那士兵想了一下，有点不好意思。  
“细皮嫩肉的，还特别香。”他想了想又补上一句“好看。”

“我说你这什么形容，烤肉啊？”杨韬在旁边打趣，然后冲李赫宰挤眉弄眼“老大！是不是我们队长夫人来看你了！”

李赫宰蹙眉问道“他怎么来的，有人送吗？”

“呃…骑着一个大摩托车…”那人想了想，伸手比划了一下。

还真是李东海。李赫宰脚尖一转，大步向大门口走去，离开前拍了下那士兵的肩膀。  
“那是机车，兄弟。”

他一想到小朋友特意跑过来见自己更加激动，只有他自己知道是怎么熬过这些日子的。怀里没有熟睡的李东海，他经常睡着睡着半夜惊醒，想去找李东海干嘛去了，为什么不在自己身边。  
李赫宰到最后直接跑着往大门口去，杨韬看着他焦急离开的背影给队里的兄弟们小喇叭播报。  
“队长媳妇儿来了！！去看看啊！”

李东海老老实实缩在传达室不敢乱动不敢乱看，门口站岗的那个兵哥哥，身上背着的枪是真的！他连话都不敢多说，生怕被一枪崩了。  
他都不知道要在这坐多久，也不知道这个军区到底有多大，能不能真的找到李赫宰，反正那个看上去很好说话的兵哥哥说去帮他找。  
门外传来凌乱的脚步声，紧接着传达室的门被一下子拽开，李赫宰穿着训练服气喘吁吁地站在门口，目光准确地落到缩成一团的omega身上。李东海噌的站起来，冲人伸出手臂跑过去“赫宰~”

李赫宰张开手臂把他收进怀里，紧紧抱住香香的小朋友，缓缓放出信息素环住两个人。李东海趴在他怀里嘟囔一句什么，深吸口气吐出。那熟悉的木香温柔地裹住他，多日来alpha不在身边的焦躁被雪松一并拂去。想起自己在家这些天的寂寞委屈，鼻头一酸，差点哭出来。  
他使劲蹭了蹭李赫宰的下巴，想说点什么缓和一下情绪，一张嘴眼泪却一下子砸下来。李赫宰顿时慌了，手忙脚乱给他擦眼泪，小心翼翼用指腹抹去泪珠，低声哄他。  
传达室内的人赶紧溜出去，把屋内的空间留给他们，再不走就要被李赫宰眼神射杀了。

“想我了是不是？”李赫宰亲亲他，omega的皮肤就是娇嫩些，他忍不住戳了戳李东海的脸颊，软软的。  
李东海抽抽搭搭的否认。  
“我才没有，我只是有点触景生情。”

嘴硬。  
李赫宰在心里默默评价，也不揭穿他，抱着人晃晃悠悠地转几圈，突然想起什么。

“怎么来的？”

“我骑车来的。”李东海往窗外一指，李赫宰给他买的车停在外面。  
李赫宰咬了下漂亮的鼻尖“你怎么知道我在这？”

“爸爸告诉我的…说我可以来见你。”李东海小小声地回答。  
他探究地问道“会不会不方便？”

“不会。”李赫宰扯开训练服的外套，把胸前的小脑袋裹进衣服里。

杨韬和几个战友鬼鬼祟祟躲在不远处，看清传达室的景象差点惊掉下巴。  
他们李队紧紧抱着omega，说说话就低下头亲了亲，动作轻柔地戳了戳脸颊，笑着揉揉头。他们的说话声顺着风飘过来，虽然听不清在说什么，可是语气低低的，十分温柔。  
李赫宰一把抱起人吻住，omega被他轻轻松松抱在身上，单手揽着腰，另一手在人背上缓缓抚摸。深吻的侧脸深情而温柔，和平时清冷的样子判若两人。

“你是不是该去吃饭了。”李东海趴在alpha怀里闷闷地问道，他被刚刚的一记深吻弄的腿软，脸颊也有点红。  
李赫宰看了眼表，确实得走了。  
他都没想到，原来一见到李东海连走都不舍得走。一个多月只见上这么一小会，他抱都没抱够。  
怀里的小家伙动了动，软软的猫咪唇贴在他脸上啄了一下“我很想你，但是做梦会梦到你，觉得还能坚持。”  
“对不起。”李赫宰十分愧疚，只要他一天不退，他们就得多一天这样分开的日子。  
李东海摇摇头，他都明白，不用李赫宰多说。

“那我走了。”李赫宰最后抱了一下李东海，把外套穿好，转身发现衣服下摆被omega攥在手里。李东海又想哭，眼泪汪汪地看着alpha。  
才半个小时，他们一个多月没见，只见了半个小时又得分开。李东海跟着人走了几步，低头拽着衣角不愿意松开。  
他是omega的嘛，所以黏人一点也是没问题的！

李东海哼哼唧唧跟到门口，李赫宰被他磨得心软，走下一阶楼梯回身抱住小尾巴。  
“回去的时候注意安全，下次来找我别自己来，不安全。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”

“爸妈要是说你什么别往心里去，你跟我结婚又不是跟他们。”  
“嗯，知道了。”

他说什么李东海就低头应一声，睫毛上粘着眼泪，可怜兮兮的。李赫宰叹口气，揉揉身前的小脑袋。  
“再等等我，一定好好陪你。”

李东海犹豫一阵，还是没说出你能不能转业的话，他不想拖李赫宰的后腿。  
他抹了下眼泪从人怀里站直，嘴角努力上扬笑着招手“好啦你快走嘛，再不走我就把你从这偷回家，我骑车很快的~”  
李东海给人递过去一个眼神，冲门口努努嘴。李赫宰被他逗笑，揉揉人头发在眉心落下吻。  
“走了。”

李东海站在原地看着他一点点离开，一直看到视线范围内看不到人影仍站在那，望着李赫宰离开的方向一动不动。

李赫宰晚上的时候在操场又碰到白天帮李东海来找他的人。那人正在跑步，见到李赫宰放慢脚步敬了个礼“李队。”

李赫宰眯着眼认出这是白天的那个人，点点头“多谢你白天来找我。”

“嗨，没事。”那人挥挥手“您那omega后来在那站了好久才走，鹏子后来跟我说从他面前经过的时候看见在哭。”

李赫宰愣了一下，随即轻轻的笑起来，目光蓦地软和下来。如果李东海现在就在面前，他肯定会忍不住大力将人揉进怀里的。  
他沉默一阵，不经意似的问道“变更第一联系人的话，不需要通知本人吧？”

“嗯？？！！”那名小士兵觉得自己似乎是掌握了什么一手八卦。

“变更联系人吗？”  
军区的行政楼里，文职人员接过李赫宰递过来的表格诧异的问道。  
李赫宰是总军区李司令的儿子，唯一的第一联系人填得一模一样的人。一般来说不少军人的第一联系人都是父母，填omega的虽然有但是不多，那李司令是一个，看来这位年轻上校也是同样。

“是。”李赫宰递过去几张纸，食指点了点上面的身份信息“叫李东海，是我的Omega。”

日子一天天过去，中秋团圆那天李赫宰也没回来。  
李东海从一开始饭都吃不下的难受已经逐渐适应了。每天固定时间出去骑一圈机车玩一玩滑板，再去公司骚扰一下金希澈，被揪着耳朵学习怎么看财务报表，烦了就拎着哥哥给的大包小包零食偷偷溜回房间里大快朵颐。  
为了不被李赫宰父母发现，在房间里左藏一袋右藏一袋，衣柜里还藏着一大包雪饼。

哪次下楼赶上李母伺候花，就走过去帮忙把重的花盆小心地挪位置。练的那一身肌肉这时候终于派上用场，轻松将花盆抬起来搬走，偶尔还跟妈妈学一下哪些花是需要浇水的。  
他脾气好，之前李母的不喜欢和委屈都能吞得下闭口不提，当做什么都没发生笑呵呵的帮忙。最后李母都觉得这omega没什么不好，慢慢的接受另类独特的李东海，没事关心一下他身体，送碗银耳羹过去。  
看起来已经完全适应李赫宰不在的日子，可只有他自己知道他有多想见李赫宰。夜晚抱着已经没有雪松味道的衣服，整张脸埋在里面，蜷缩成一团环住自己肩膀，好像alpha在抱着自己那样。

李赫宰去外地拉练了两个礼拜，回程前一天正好赶上当地部队慰问演出，不少在外家属能去军区里探亲。  
他晚上路过礼堂的时候，看见一个人飞奔到身着迷彩服的军人面前，轻松被那位军人alpha托起来抱住。那omega捧着爱人的脸掉了两滴泪，直说好想他。  
李赫宰当即想起自己的小朋友，上一次见面钻进他怀里哭得稀里哗啦还嘴硬，真要分开了又扯着衣角不松手，还在他走后偷偷哭。他看着不远处那对情侣恨不得黏在对方身上的样子，突然迫切地想要见到李东海，想把他揉进怀里好好疼爱一番。  
他回到部队放下包立刻去申请了外出留宿，不用说全军区，只要他们国家稍微关心一点时事新闻的都知道李家那个omega跟他订婚的事。部队长官体谅他，现在不是备战的时候，大手一挥让他回去了。

李赫宰是半夜到家的，别墅的灯早都灭了。他轻手轻脚地走上楼，推开门看见李东海缩在床的一角已经睡熟，怀里抱着一件他贴身穿过的衣服，好看的侧脸轮廓没在衣服里。Omega本就长得小小的，这样缩成一团的背影更让人心疼。  
李赫宰当即觉得胸口被狠狠锤了一拳，闷闷的，酸疼的差点要了他的命。又想起那次李东海来找他，站岗的人说他走了以后李东海一直望着他背影掉眼泪，他光想一想就心疼。  
房间里已经没有他的信息素了，可见他有多久没回来过。李赫宰单膝跪在床边望着李东海，一遍遍用目光描绘人熟睡的模样，连旁边的手机振动都舍不得分走一点视线。他有太多话想说却不知道怎么表达，比如他有多想他，有多心疼他，有多爱他。胸腔内膨胀起的感情呼之欲出，几次想要开口又忍下了。

一声轻轻的叹息很快就消散，李赫宰摸了摸李东海的脸自言自语。  
“好像总在让你受委屈。”

他慢慢放出信息素，雪松铺满了整个房间，悠悠地环绕床上正在睡觉的omega。好像感受到了似的，李东海哼哼两声，含糊不清地喊了声李赫宰的名字，又继续睡去。

“海海……”李赫宰俯下身轻轻吻了下脸颊，叹口气用鼻尖蹭了蹭。  
我爱你。

李东海睡到一半感觉有人在轻轻挪他的手，似乎有什么东西被抽走，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，却看到好久没见的李赫宰坐在床边望着自己。他一睁眼就撞进人温柔的目光中，看向他的时候总是深沉又柔和。  
啊…又梦到李赫宰了。  
他眯着眼笑起来，床头灯太亮了睁不开眼睛，只好闭着眼睛去摸李赫宰的手臂。  
“反正也是在梦里，就多陪我一会吧，醒来就见不到了。”

李赫宰一愣，看了看李东海又看了看抓住自己的手，从心脏那一点蔓延开来的疼痛一直到指尖。他也说不上来是什么感觉，心疼得鼻子一酸，眼角有些湿润。

浴室传来淅淅沥沥的水声，李东海睡着睡着突然醒过来，望着浴室方向亮起的灯呆愣地坐起来。什么情况，小偷？大半夜的在他家洗澡？  
李东海吓得连声音都发不出，睡到半夜发现有人在自己房间里洗澡，魂都要吓没了。他蹑手蹑脚地掀起被，赤脚踩在地上死死盯着洗手间，甚至想好了里边的人如果出来想欺负他就直接从这窗户跳下去。  
他左右看了一圈，抓起桌旁的羽毛球拍决定先下手为强，管他是什么猝不及防冲进去打晕再说。他小心翼翼地靠近洗手间，每迈出一步心脏都在砰砰直跳。

李赫宰还什么都不知道，美滋滋在洗澡。他难得用自己父亲的名义走了次后门，周末不用回部队，可以在家陪陪小朋友。  
他哼着歌往身上打沐浴露，门却猛地一下被拽开，一道人影直冲过来。李赫宰反应极快，在水汽中敏捷地跳到一旁，一把揽过李东海的腰抱住，另一手握住人举起羽毛球拍的手腕。  
“东海，是我。”

他顾不得自己身上的泡沫，和李东海的身体贴在一起，低头说话的热气吐在人脸上。  
“傻瓜，连我都认不出来了？”  
李赫宰贴上李东海的身体才意识到李东海真的在害怕，浑身肌肉绷得紧紧的，心脏跳的很快，一看就是处于惊恐之中的状态。李东海还没反应过来，愣愣地看着李赫宰，这简直比从天而降还邪乎。李赫宰怎么会在这里，不是在部队吗。  
Omega眼睛瞪得大大的，眼球缓缓左右转动两下，明显还在发愣。李赫宰低头蹭了下他的鼻尖，把李东海手里紧握的球拍拿下来。  
“我回来了，陪你过个周末再走。”  
“哦..回来了啊..”李东海歪着头，用力掐了一下自己，胳膊上立刻红了一片。  
李赫宰吓了一跳，赶紧把他小臂握住，蹙眉举到眼前给他吹了吹“掐自己干嘛。”

“我有点分不清…那我是之前梦到你了？”李东海感觉自己晕乎乎的，怎么睡了一觉起来，日思夜想的人就回来了。难不成他睡前虔诚许愿真的管用了？  
“嗯，你总大晚上在梦里大吵大闹骂我不回家，所以我回来陪你了。”李赫宰面不改色的撒谎，给李东海揉揉胳膊“下次这种事掐我。”

以往李赫宰这么说完肯定要被李东海嚷嚷一通，但李东海并没有，他实在太想李赫宰了。不论是omega对alpha天生的依赖还是对李赫宰的想念，这种无休止一样的煎熬已经把他磨得没有一点闹腾的精力。  
李东海低低应了一声。不知道是不是浴室水汽太足的缘故，他睫毛变得湿湿的，然后听到alpha叹气，拇指轻轻抚过他的眼睛。  
“我为什么总在让你哭，我是不是很差劲。”

“没有。”李东海用力摇头，抱住李赫宰的腰。他真的不知道自己在哭，他明明没有感觉自己多想哭，他只是有点难过，很想他，就这样而已。  
他望着李赫宰难得体现在脸上的情绪，好像很沮丧，只是因为他哭了。李东海主动亲了一下李赫宰的嘴唇，手臂环住他的脖子。  
“是在心疼我吗，那多疼我一下好不好？”

李赫宰沉默地看他，呼吸却变得急促起来，这小孩故意让自己那原本就香甜的信息素围在身边，一下一下的蹭着他身体暗示。  
送上门的甜蛋糕没有不吃的道理，李赫宰低头埋在人颈间轻轻地嗅，香香甜甜的，他在部队的时候想得快要疯了。  
“一起洗个澡吧…”  
李赫宰抬手打开花洒，温水一下子淋湿李东海身上的睡衣，他刚要抱怨就被李赫宰吻住，带着淡淡木香探入他口中。  
“想我了吗…？”

Omega低头不语，小手主动握住李赫宰的性器开始套弄，耳朵微微发红。李赫宰轻笑着吻了吻，手从腰间摸到臀瓣，水雾萦绕的浴室内突然响起暧昧的呻吟。  
李东海的睡衣随意地扔在地上，两人下身连在一起，李赫宰轻轻地向前顶弄一下怀里的人就哭喘着快要晕过去的样子，双手推着他的胸膛难耐地咬唇。合着身下抽插时发出的水声，连哭带叫的求饶，直说自己受不了。  
李赫宰在李东海胸前咬了一口，恶狠狠地说道“故意的是吧？”

“没有……啊！呃……别这么重…嗯………”

李东海喘息着攀住alpha的脖子，多日来的空虚寂寞全被填满，熟悉的雪松木香围绕在身边，终于让这个惶惶不安的omega有安全感。  
他一条腿被李赫宰抬在腰间，另一条腿在不断加重的攻势下腿软的站不住。李赫宰揽着他的腰重重顶进，探过头吻他“上来，我抱着你。”

李东海整个儿挂在李赫宰身上，不偏不倚地整根坐进生殖腔，他尖叫一声软下腰身，本就迷离的双眼更是蒙上一层雾一般。  
李赫宰克制不住自己，在他身上不停地留下吻痕，嘴唇贴着腺体不停地磨蹭，好像原始森林里宣誓领地的百兽之王。  
李东海眯着眼喘息，双手紧紧扣住alpha的背，垂头在人耳边一声娇过一声。虽然没在发情期内，但是身体却像认主了似的，内腔热情地裹住进去的性器，不断有情潮涌下。他抱紧许久没见的李赫宰，像海中将要溺水之人抓住浮木，紧紧抱住李赫宰的肩，哭着央求。  
“赫宰……哥哥、呜轻点……别离开我好不好…”  
李赫宰陷在情欲之中一下子清醒过来，疼惜地蹭着李东海的脸和他对视，现在这样深深埋在体内好像也没能补偿一下黏人omega最近alpha不在身边的不安。  
李东海满脸都是泪，眼角被快感烧红，搂着他的脖子喃喃“不要再离开我了，我真的好想你…”

李赫宰心疼的厉害，吻走他脸上的泪水，在快感达到顶端时咬住鼓起的腺体，重新注入自己的信息素。他闻着李东海周身重新夹杂着木香的信息素才缓和膨胀的情绪，抱着快要昏睡过去的人坐进温水中。  
李东海在昏睡前依稀记得高潮时alpha在自己耳边低声耳语的邀请，他记得自己有回答，却又不知道那是不是自己的幻觉。

“愿意跟我去部队住吗？”


End file.
